Trapped Alone
by PPP SSC
Summary: Mr. Burns is trapped at the bottom of an underground tower, run by Queen Gelline, and the only way out is true love. Burnsmithers, obviously. Does contain unhappy moments, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Mr Burns' Disappearance

Trapped Alone

_100 years ago, it was decided that she was to marry the little boy who gave her the most attention during her visit to the surface. Princess Gelline did not know where to go at the time, so she stumbled upon this little guy. His pointy nose was one of his distinguishable features. He gave her a tour of his town, and bought her some candy, and walked hand in hand along with her on the boardwalk. Princess Gelline introduced herself as Helena Jones so that no one would suspect anything. In the sunset by the forest, Princess Gelline asked the little boy for his name. "My name is Charles," he said, "But my middle name sounds better: Montgomery."_

"_That's a long name," said Princess Gelline._

"_I know," responded Montgomery, "When I was three I couldn't even say it right."_

_The last moment they shared was punctuated by a quick peck on the princess's cheek. Then, out of nowhere, she decided to leave him. But she promised she'd never forget him, and she didn't. But sadly, he did forget her._

Over time Gelline grew older, and her parents passed away, so she became the queen. She had flings but never found a king—although she yielded an heir. But when 100 years had passed, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Her son, Prince Zabannuu stood back, as she reached her hands up to the sky. The vortex was pulled ever farther apart. The plan was perfect. From the surface, it looked invisible, but it was specially crafted for Montgomery to fall through. 600 feet above the tower's bottom, the vortex swirled. And the guards up top would make sure only Montgomery would get in—and how did they know it was him? The presence of his pointy nose was the easiest way. It was imperative that he did not get a nose-job. Queen Gelline waited patiently.

Montgomery had loads of money waiting to be counted. "Smithers!" he shouted to his younger assistant, "Could you please count this money for me?"

"Yes sir, but… just to warn you, it might take days," Smithers responded honestly.

Montgomery was unfazed; he simply laughed sinisterly and tented his fingers while saying "Excellent" in an ominous voice. Not everything he did this for was ominous, but it was a habit he formed over the years.

Montgomery was delighted when he heard Smithers say "Ten million"… and was less than 1 done with the pile. His bank account was in good shape. He was so ecstatic that he started jumping around and then… without noticing where he was going, and suddenly, he fell through a hole in the ground.

Smithers quickly jotted down his place, because he knew that's what Montgomery would want, and then turned around, looking awestruck at Montgomery falling through the ground. "Sir!" he proclaimed worriedly as he tried to pull on Montgomery's underweight arms and save him, but the other force was too strong.

Grunting, sweating, and falling to the ground, Smithers accidentally let go of Montgomery and he continued to fall. Montgomery screamed out of fear and down he fell. Smithers began to weep. "Oh, Mr. Burns, why now? I expected some kind of warning before you got pulled down to hell… like I don't know, a death or something? Well at least this way, I didn't have to watch your soul be removed from your gorgeous body."

Montgomery fell down and eventually hit his face at the bottom. Without surprise, he was bleeding. "Owwwwwwwwwww…" he muttered, "How the hell did I live through that?"

The woman behind him said, "It's quite easy, Montgomery. And you can be healed too." As if by magic, Montgomery got his face restored, at which point he got up.

Then he asked, without any hesitation, "How the hell do you know my name?"

She came out of the shadows and made herself visible. She had long purple hair, and a sparkling black gown with long and wide sleeves and a big poofy skirt. Her face was adorned with too much makeup. She looked at Montgomery and said, "I've been waiting for this moment for one hundred years!"

"Since I was four?" Montgomery asked.

"Yes," said the woman, "It was then I decided you would be my groom."

Montgomery retorted, "I don't want to be your groom. You're ugly and stupid. And where is my assistant?"

"You don't need him anymore, Montgomery. Forget everything you know about Waylon Smithers," she said, "I will be your only company from now on. You knew me as a child as Helena Jones, but my real name is Queen Gelline."

Montgomery wrinkled his nose and said coldly, "No wonder you lied about it, Queenie. If my name was Gelline I'd hate people to know that."

"Will you quit being so mean?" Queen Gelline asked while very irritated.

"Funny…" Montgomery said, "Smithers always managed to put up with it, to the point where I stopped trying with him, because it was easier to be nice."

Queen Gelline rolled her eyes. "Yes, Montgomery, I get it. But the point is… forget about him. Forget you ever had him. _I _am your one and only now, and all your previous friends can forget about EVER seeing you again.

"Well," Montgomery said shyly, "I only really had one."

"And if you bring him up one more time, I'll lock you in your cell!" she said, looking angry.

"Smithers never tried to dominate me!" Montgomery taunted. "He and I were only friends, so if you want to be my lover you're going to have to try harder than he did."

"That's it!" Queen Gelline said, "Guards!!"

Two guards came and dragged Montgomery away to his cell, where he felt like he would rot forever. Prince Zabannuu looked at his mother and said, "You know, maybe you should listen to his pleas."

Queen Gelline growled at Prince Zabannuu.

Waylon Smithers tried so hard to get Montgomery back. First he tried sending a dolly down through the vortex, but it came back beaten by the guards so badly that the frame was actually damaged. He was determined though. So he got about 100 subordinates to make a chain behind him, so that they could safely bend into the hole, and he could reach Montgomery. But his mistake had been to include Homer Simpson who got distracted while eating a donut causing all the men in front of him to scatter about all over the floor except for one guy who fell into the vortex, and was later killed by the guards. Waylon began to cry once more. "Oh, it's just hopeless…" he muttered. He looked at the floor and then said, "I love you, sir. Please be okay."

"Close the vortex," Queen Gelline demanded, "That Waylon Smithers character is quite persistent." The vortex was closed.

Prince Zabannuu shouted, "Mother, think of someone besides yourself for once!"

Waylon was devastated when he found the vortex shut. "Oh no…" he said, "He's gone forever." And he walked onto the balcony, looking down at the street below.


	2. The Struggle for Love

_Goodbye, world, _Waylon thought to himself as he climbed on top of the rail of the balcony and closed his eyes, right before he tried to jump off the ledge.

Suddenly a voice came out from behind him, "Don't jump!" Waylon stumbled out of surprise and nearly fell over the edge when a warm hand grabbed his and pulled him to the balcony. "It's not futile, Waylon."

"Who are you?" Waylon asked, "And how do you know my name?"

The young man responded, "Oh, please forgive me. I am Prince Zabannuu, son and heir to the throne of Queen Gelline, the woman who kidnapped your lover."

Waylon blushed and his body started trembling. "No, Mr. Burns and I are just friends… unfortunately. But anyway… is he okay? Please tell me she hasn't been hurting him!" Waylon demanded while pressing Prince Zabannuu about.

"She hasn't to my knowledge been hurting him, but then again, I haven't to her knowledge been trying to set him free," Prince Zabannuu tried to explain as carefully as possible. "Anyway, Waylon, you're sure you two aren't lovers?"

"I'm positive. He's straight. And, you're not friendly enough with me for me to feel comfortable with you knowing I'm not either…" Waylon said, embarrassed.

Prince Zabannuu said trying to cheer Waylon up, "You don't have to worry about it, Waylon. Everyone is different."

Waylon rolled his eyes. _I haven't heard THAT one before, _he thought sarcastically. But then he realized that if he wanted to save Montgomery, he had to put his full heart into it, and he would have to trust Prince Zabannuu.

"Your highness," Waylon said with the respect he always had, "How are we to save Mr. Burns? You said it wasn't futile."

"Well," said Prince Zabannuu, "The only weakness my mother has is true love. If you can prove you truly love Montgomery Burns, then she may be forced to let him go. Now tell me honestly, do you love Montgomery Burns?"

"Yes," Waylon said, and his chest felt lighter somehow. "I love him so much."

"Then come on, we have to save him." Prince Zabannuu walked up to the place where the vortex was before and pirouetted until the vortex returned. "Waylon, take my hand."

"Umm, you see my heart belongs to someone else…" Waylon responded to this awkward gesture.

"Just do it, Waylon, do you want to save Montgomery or what?"

Waylon grabbed Prince Zabannuu's hand and they both slid down the vortex to the bottom of the tower. There behind Waylon, sleeping, was Queen Gelline.

"We need to get past my mother," Prince Zabannuu said, "Waylon, you sneak over to Montgomery's cell. Here's the key. I'll try to keep her asleep."

"Got it," Waylon nodded and then he headed over to the cell. He saw the miserable state Montgomery was in, and immediately attained a pallor comparable to a snowfield or glacier, but managed to murmur, "S-sir?"

Montgomery said sullenly, "Oh, I can even hear his beautiful voice, calling to me as if I was waiting to give him a task, but I know that it can't possibly be Smithers. No, it must just be my imagination."

"But sir, it is… me," Waylon said, then being distracted once again that Montgomery called his voice beautiful.

Montgomery turned around and shouted, "Smithers! It really is you!" But Waylon hushed him.

"Sir, hush. The queen is asleep and if she hears you talking we'll be toast."

"Okay, okay," Montgomery said as Waylon unlocked the cell. "Now how do I escape from here?"

"Here's how, sir. Please forgive me…" Waylon said as he closed his eyes and moved into a lip-lock. Montgomery stumbled and fell over.

Montgomery looked shocked and said, "You really need to stop doing that. I don't care if you think it's a 'sign of respect' or whatnot. I think it means you want me in your bed."

"And maybe it does, sir," Waylon said, "And maybe I was just too scared to tell you."

"But why the sudden change of heart now?" Montgomery asked, still trying to process what he had just heard.

Waylon said, "True love is the only thing that can save you, and I love you too much to let my shyness risk losing you forever."

Montgomery stroked Waylon's chin softly and stared him straight in the eyes and whispered, "You are one weird man."

"I know, I know," Waylon said, "But at least it's not a harmful weird, right?"

Montgomery and Waylon walked away slowly, and quietly, making sure not to wake the queen. Montgomery asked smiling, "Wow, Smithers, how long have you had a crush on me?"

"Umm… hmm… well, anywhere from twenty-five to forty-three and a half years?" he said, while blushing.

"That's a long time! But this crazy queen has apparently gotten it into her head that she and I have been betrothed for one hundred years, which is something I seriously doubt."

"You'd be surprised, Montgomery…" hissed the ominous voice of the queen. "You and I were good friends, don't you remember?"

Waylon was angered. "Call him Monty or Mr. Burns; Montgomery is his long name, not his preferred name, and what kind of 'good friend' is also a kidnapper?"

"Well, it looks like SOMEBODY is trying to rival Queen Gelline. But there is no way a meek nebbish like you is going to beat me! I'm going to show you. Fight me! If you dare." Queen Gelline picked up Montgomery, not without him protesting, and said, "You can't beat me without hurting… erm… 'Monty?' Yes, I suppose that's it."

Waylon looked unhappy and sighed, "You can have him… take good care of him… but I can't risk hurting… the love of my life."

"SMITHERS! You simpleton, don't give up that easily. I'm a resilient man, I can take a few blows here and there! I mean sure, maybe you have to help me open up my bottled water and crack my walnuts for me, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you would injure me by hitting me. Come on, try her. It won't damage me too much."

"But I don't want to hurt you AT ALL, sir…" Waylon said, crying.

"Well, Queenie, I've made my choice. I'm staying with Smithers."

"Who said it was a choice, Montgomery? He said that he wanted me to have you, so he is too weak to keep you. Goodbye, Waylon…"

A hole appeared in the floor right below Waylon's feet and he screamed as he fell deeper and deeper.

"Where does that hole lead, your royal pain in the booty?" Montgomery asked Queen Gelline in a demanding and worried tone.

Queen Gelline simply laughed, "Oh, Montgomery, let's just say Waylon won't live much longer. It leads right to the center of the earth, and there is no way out."

"No…" Montgomery said, and then he and Prince Zabannuu started to cry. To all of them, Waylon was gone.

But as Waylon neared the molten core of the earth, the sound of Montgomery's tears slowed him and eventually he came to a grinding halt, inches away from the point of deadly harm.

Montgomery continued crying, the tears dripping off his nose into the hole.


	3. Peril and Revelations

The salty water hit the ground, oh so shamefully, sizzling in the aura of the core. But the longer that they fell, the more Waylon was pulled upward and soon, he was near the top of the pit. He flew out of the hole and levitated, floating down to the ground, unconscious. He was not breathing.

His heart was beating like a snail crossing a bridge and his eyes were deeply shut. The pallor on his face made Montgomery look tan. "Is he… dead?" Prince Zabannuu asked concernedly.

"Of course he's dead!" Queen Gelline snarled, "You two were too late to save him, and now, you're mine, Montgomery! Stand back, Zabannuu. My own son who defied me to try to steal my true love!"

"But mother," Prince Zabannuu began, "He's NOT your true love. The only heart he truly holds belonged to Waylon Smithers!"

"Hush," said Montgomery, as he leaned in closer to Waylon's mouth, "This worked in the drug episode!"

"Episode?" asked Prince Zabannuu confusedly.

Montgomery glared at him and yelled, "Hush!" He pressed his lips against Waylon's and deeply exhaled.

Waylon opened his eyes and said, "Sir, thank you. I wish I could repay you for saving my life… twice."

"You can, Waylon!" he shouted, "I'll make you a deal you'll never forget. You get me out of here, and I'll be your love slave forever."

Waylon laughed, "No deal, sir. I could never dominate you." He then quickly added, "Of course if you want ME to be YOUR love slave…"

"Deal!" Montgomery responded. The next step would be to get rid of Queen Gelline, who stood awestruck.

"How… how did you survive, Waylon? My plan to kill you was foolproof!" she screeched.

"Magical abysses of doom are not compatible with courtship, Queenie," responded Montgomery, "And I for one am happy that Smithers is still alive and with me."

"A knife can cut a heart in any situation, Montgomery," Queen Gelline said, pulling out a rusty dagger and aiming for Waylon. She hit.

He grew pale as the knife penetrated his skin, and he murmured suddenly, "Ow…" Tears flowed down his cheeks out of agony as blood fell out onto the ground.

Montgomery looked horrified and stood there waiting until he had a memory jolt. "Queen Gelline… when I fell down here, Queen Gelline healed my bleeding, and if Prince Zabannuu is her biological son, then perhaps…" He turned and looked at Prince Zabannuu.

"Oh, no, Monty. I'm not good enough of a healer to stop a gash that severe. I'm afraid Waylon is a goner," Prince Zabannuu said both sincerely and sadly.

"You have to TRY, Prince Zabannuu! I know that twice in my life I tried to let Smithers go, but he always found a way to get back to me. I became self-reliant but then due to injuries I needed him to help me again; I fired him out of evil spite, but because I was subsequently shot, he made it back into my inner circle in no time.

"The truth is, I can't go on without a Waylon Smithers in my life, and since his father died this is the only one I have and I… love him. I love him so much that there are more butterflies in my stomach than the exhibit at the science museum, and I never realized it.

"I never realized it because I was too proud to admit to being a _sodomite—_even if it was an exception rather than the norm, even if I was just perfectly happy to do what that goody-two-shoes conservative Ned Flanders considered wrong in other regards, even if throughout my entire life no one expected me to be better, and even though Smithers waited hopelessly for me to requite his crush…"

"But now I do requite his crush, Your Highness, I really do. And I want him to live, so you have to try!" Montgomery said while shaking Prince Zabannuu. "He's the only one I've ever really, truly loved."

Waylon grimaced at the pain, but smiled at Montgomery's heartfelt words—the words he had always wanted to hear. Blood trickled out and then came to a stop.

"See, Your Highness, you did it!" Montgomery screamed happily, and then gave a friendly embrace to him, only to have Prince Zabannuu push him away.

"I did nothing, Monty," he said, "It was all you. You admitted to TRUE love, and now, Waylon is safe. Although, I think you will need to take him to the hospital."

Queen Gelline began to twitch, and soon her hair was out in sprigs. "How can this be, Montgomery, you were always meant for me?"

"Save it for the poetry slam, Queenie!" Montgomery shouted, "Because you see, I'm finally free! Tee-hee-hee." She looked at him, Waylon, and her son, leave the tower. Her eyes welled up with molten tears that melted away her body, revealing that Queen Gelline was nothing more than a transformed trilobite fossil. Prince Zabannuu cringed.

"Eww…" he said, "I must be HALF that. Or more!"

"She was too old for you anyway, Monty," Waylon said, holding his hand, and then nearly collapsing from weakness.

"Smithers…" Montgomery said, "I shall repay you for all those times you carried me. I'll carry you to the surface, and it will be a strenuous task, but it will be one that you and I both need done, okay, sweetheart?"

And Montgomery through strain and perseverance carried Waylon up, out through the vortex, to the floor in his office.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

King Zabannuu decided to put his kingdom into the country of the United States of America, making the underground tower, the visiting spot for all the citizens of Springfield.

Dr. Hibbert looked at Montgomery and said slowly, "I'm sorry, Montgomery, he's dead…"

"Wha…what?" he asked, with the worry showing in his eyes.

Dr. Hibbert laughed and then said, "I'm just kidding."

Montgomery looked bitterly at the insensitive doctor, and said, "That's not funny!"

He walked down the hallway to see Waylon, lying there in the hospital bed, and touched his hand. "Smithers… I mean, Waylon… I hope it will work out. I mean, it's not exactly the most traditional or acceptable relationship."

"Love knows no one form, sir…" Waylon said, while breathing gently, "I've been telling myself that for years, but now… I finally believe it."

A kiss on the lips soon followed, with Montgomery starting the motion. Waylon softly smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Montgomery reached out his hand and petted Waylon's forehead.

"Sweetheart…" he said softly, "Be better soon… my health plan is spending a lot on this, and I'm supposed to be mad about that… but all I want is to see your vibrancy again."

He was discharged the next day, feeling better than ever. Even though he was still technically in the recovery period, the knowledge that Montgomery was _his, _that Montgomery was going to live alongside him forever, was enough to raise his spirits to the height counteracted by the depths of the tower that had made this moment possible.

Waylon said, letting go slowly of the hand he had been holding, "I should get back to my apartment, sir."

Montgomery sneered, with his nose scrunching, "Are you kidding me, Waylon? Why live in a dump like that? I know a mansion where you can live! It's got a king-sized bed and everything…"

Waylon needed another moment to adjust. His lenses fogged up, and it was apparent that the blood transplant had been successful from looking at the color of his face. He stammered, "A-a-are you serious?"

"Absolutely, positively serious, Waylon! We _are_ in love, right? So what's so weird about sharing a bed? In fact, I think maybe we should skip sleeping tonight at least for a while…"

Waylon froze. He said, "Excuse me, sir," trying harder than ever to hide his elation, ran behind a building and cheered rambunctiously. Montgomery smiled. He had said the right thing.

That night, they did exactly what they expected. I can't say Montgomery didn't enjoy it, but Waylon had to pinch himself several times before he convinced himself that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream, but it was the happiest moment of Waylon's life… so far, and nothing was going to stop them from repeating it later on. After all, this was true love, and true love is forever.


End file.
